The Second To Last Airbender 2: Sisters
by StardustSComet
Summary: Volume 2 in The Second To Last Airbender series. Full summary inside.


A/N: Hey guys! The Second To Last Airbender 2: Sisters, is here! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! Okay, here is the summary.

Princess Azula escapes from prison unexpectedly, and Yang Chen and her family need to stop her before she takes the throne as Firelord. In the meantime, Kya gets sick of trying to find "the perfect guy" and chooses an arranged marriage. Yang Chen is surprised, but decides to stay out of it…until she finds out who the guy is.

Dun a nuh dun! So that means a lot is in store for our favorite, and only, teenage airbender. But before the heavy load, her birthday. Enjoy!

SPLAT! Drops of mud flew onto my face, and Etsu. She roared. "Sorry, Etsu." I apologized. Bam came onto my shoulders as I stared at what I had carved into the mud. It was a large 17, my new age as of today.

I looked back up, squinting at the sun. There was a oddly shaped cloud about to cover it. I tilted my head in curiosity. Then I turned back towards Etsu.

I got some food and a blanket from her saddle. I wouldn't get to Ba Sing Se until lunch, so I might as well have a little breakfast picnic all to myself.

I lay out the blanket in front of the large, muddy seventeen. I reached for a nut. Bam took it. I sighed. "As long as I have you here, I will _never_ have any food to myself, will I?" I asked him.

He cocked his head. "That's what I thought." I said. I did, however, manage to eat some food, though half was taken by my now slightly fat winged lemur. Terrific.

"Okay," I got up. "Lets go see the family." I shook the crumbs of the blanket before folding it up. I put it onto Etsu's saddle. Bam hopped onto my shoulder as I took Etsu's reins, took one last look at the seventeen and said, "Ying ying!"

Etsu was off. Just as I predicted, we got to Ba Sing Se near lunch. "Hi!" the whole family came at the door. I gave them all hugs as they said, "Hey there miss seventeen!" and "Happy birthday!"

"Yang Chen," Poppy took my wrist and dragged me out to the courtyard. There were multiple cracks, pebbles scattering the ground.

"This is where you practice?" I asked her. "Yeah, it's a little obvious." she replied. "Anyway, watch this."

She dug two of her fingers from each hand into the earth. Cracks began to appear. Then, she brought them out of the earth in a scooping motion. She had created rugs of earth, rolling themselves up.

"Whoa!" I was impressed. Poppy smiled with pride. Then she bended the earth rugs back to their original places.

"Your mom teach you that?" I asked her. "No, I created it." she said. "I think maybe one day it might be useful." "Maybe." I shrugged.

I went back inside the house, finding myself face to face with my sister. "Hi Kya." I greeted. "Hey sis." she said. "Guess what? I'm getting married!" I burst out laughing.

Kya looked annoyed. "What's wrong?" she demanded. "Last time I heard from you, you had, like, your _sixth_ breakup!" I was still laughing.

Kya groaned. "It's an arranged marrige!" she yelled over my roars of laughter. I stopped. "What?" I was shocked. Kya? An arranged marrige? My sister?!

"I'm tired of falling for the wrong guy." she told me. "When your Dad is the avatar, you can't be to sure about love."

"Uh-huh." I said. "Yeah, I've never dated in my whole life, so what now?" She groaned. I laughed.

"Oh, come on sis, I get it. Though seriously, I've never dated." "I know." Kya replied. I sat down on the wooden floor.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked her. "I don't know." she replied. "What?" This was getting crazier by the second!

"Well, we'll find out next week at the palace. That's where we are arranged to meet." "I see." I said. "Okay, again with the sarcasm, or you actually do understand?" she demanded. "Fifty fifty." I replied.

"I understand what you are saying, but I don't understand why you can't know his name!" "Neither do I!" Kya was getting short tempered.

I held up both hands. "Okay sis, sorry." She didn't reply. "I'm going to talk to Mom." she said, leaving the room.

She stopped. "By the way, Dad wants to see you out front. To see how you're doing on gliding and what not."

So I went out front and saw Dad. "Hi dad!" I greeted him. "Hi Yang Chen." Dad smiled. "So, Kya said you want to see how I'm doing on the glider?" He nodded.

"One sec." I said. I looked through my luggage. Blanket, dried panda lily, peaches, staff! "Found it!" I called.

"Great!" Dad called back. "Let's see what you've got." I opened my glider and held onto it. Then I pushed myself off the ground, taking to the sky.

I did some loops, some spins, I went upside-down for a bit. Then I came back down. "Great." Dad complimented. "But when you are actually traveling, don't go upside-down." "Right." I said.

I looked up. There was that weird shaped cloud again. It was getting closer…and closer…a close- "Duck!" a voice called. I did.

Out of the cloud fell a guy with one of those gliders from the Northern Air Temple. I looked at the guy. "Chang?" I asked. Kin's brother. Sure enough, it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Chang. He got up slowly, panting.

"Okay," he began, "Let me explain. Grandpa went to the fire nation to see the fire lord who gave him a message. Then he gave it Kin and Kin gave it to me and I realized it was for you then I read the note…"

He paused to catch his breath. "I didn't know what it meant. So I came over here to see if you were here, and if you were, you could tell me what it does mean." Chang paused. "By the way, Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Chang held out the scroll. I opened it. I immediately recognized Zuko's writing.

_Yang Chen,_

_Be sure to tell your father this as well, it is a matter of great importance. My sister has escaped from The Boiling Rock. _

_We are unsure of her goal, but we can find no trace of her in the fire nation. We suspect she has gone to The Earth Kingdom, though anywhere is a possibility. Please come to the Fire Nation immediately._

_Zuko_

_P.S, I've talked to the guards, you don't need to worry about being attacked again._

I read the letter over again, just to see if I was right, I wasn't imagining things, and what Chang didn't get.

"Oh, sprits." I muttered. "What?" Dad asked. "What is it?" I looked up at him. "Princess Azula has escaped from prison!" "Oh," Chang said. "So _that's_ what it means."

A/N: Of course, you knew this was coming, but Yang Chen didn't! Next on the Second To Last Airbender 2; Yang Chen heads to The Fire Nation, and learns surprising news about Lea.


End file.
